kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Isamichi Konjo
(by Rentaro Kagura) |gender = Male |motif = Ninja Shuriken Wasp |type = Anti-Hero (at first) Hero (current) |season = Kamen Rider Zi-O |casts =Takuma Zaiki |firstepisode = First NinPow! Volume: Hattari's Love is Unrequited |lastepisode = Last NinPow!!! Volume: Dead-end and Close Call |numberofepisodes = 3 (Shinobi) |image2 = }} is , a Rider from the year 2022 who is a rival of Kamen Rider Shinobi. Character History Isamichi Konjo is Rentaro Kagura's childhood friend and the son of the CEO of a large company called who becomes popular among ninjas. Konjo has a crush on Rentaro's sister Iroha. However, he is distressed after hearing that she admires Kamen Rider Shinobi instead of him. Thus, he decides to defeat the purple Kamen Rider to win her heart. Personality Isamichi is a man who will do anything to achieve his goal, even if he has to cheat to do so. However, what he has done is not without the feeling of guilt as deep inside his heart, he is a kind person as he explained that he actually feels regret on sabotaging the competition for Iroha. He is also a somewhat dense individual, as villains can use his rivalry with Shinobi to trick him into working for them. Isamichi initially saw Shinobi as a hindrance of his love to Iroha. But Isamichi is not smart enough to notice that Shinobi is, in fact, Rentaro as he once asked him where Shinobi was after Rentaro de-transformed a short time ago and got a foul reply which led him to go the other way around. Powers and Abilities *'Ninjutsu': As part of the year 2022's necessity and being the son of a company that focuses on ninja, Isamichi is trained in the way of the ninja. **'Body Replacement Technique': Isamichi can swap places with a log to escape an incoming projectile attack. Forms Kamen Rider Hattari Kamen Rider Hattari's techniques include: * : By initiating , Hattari unleashes a gust of wind that freezes his target in a block of ice at absolute zero. * : Hattari jumps into the air with a trail of wasps, initiating a Rider Kick with a swirling shuriken at his foot, before it being a bluff, transforming into a swarm of wasps as he appears behind the enemy and slashes at them. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi Equipments *Hattari Driver - Hattari's transformation device. *Shuriken Starter - Hattari's transformation trinket. *Gold Hyoutan - A small bottle that houses Hattari's equipment. Weapon *Ninjatō - Hattari's main weapon. In contrast to Shinobi's reverse grip, Hattari held it normally. Mecha *Unnamed Giant Wasp Mecha Behind the Scenes Portrayal Isamichi Konjo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Hattari, his suit actor is . Notes *Hattari's suit is remodelled from Kamen Rider Dark Drive. **In the closer look, Dark Drive's visor and undersuit could be seen clearly unaltered. *Similar to Shinobi, Kamen Rider Hattari's weapon is a reuse of Kamen Rider Fuma's Ninjantou. *Isamichi's Rider name is an allusion to , a famous ninja in the Sengoku period who is famous saving the life of and helping him become the ruler of a unified Japan. **The name also means "bluff" or "deception" in Japanese if written in Hiragana. This is also ironically fitting to his nature as he was always bluffing to Shinobi and get himself fooled in return. *In a way, Hattari is the "secondary" rider of his series, with Shinobi being the "primary". https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/324135 *Although like Shinobi, the characters "仮面騎士" that appear during Hattari's transformation and they are seal script style kanji, Toei didn't give a kanji name for Hattari. Appearances * Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi **''First NinPow! Volume: Hattari's Love is Unrequited'' **''Next NinPow!! Volume: Yaminin's Assassin Plan'' **''Last NinPow!!! Volume: Dead-end and Close Call'' Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes